My Heart Belongs To You
by dakotaevansss
Summary: Honey, Sam's best friend, is in love with him but he is unaware of it. But when the autobots come to earth will love sprout?


Disclaimer: I own nothing of Transformers except Honey and her parents.

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

"Okay, Mr. Witwicky, you're up." Mr. called out to the class. I smiled encouragingly to Sam, to show him my support. Sam made a deal with his dad that if he got three A's, he would give him two grand for his car.

"Sorry, I got a lot of stuff." Sam said as he dumped contents out of his bag. "Okay. For my family gen-"He got cut off by a rubber band slapping him in the head. I turned and gave Trent a funny look. He only just smirked at me. "Umm…. So for my family generation report, I decided to do it on my great great grandfather, who's a famous man." Sam continued. "Captain Archibald Witwicky a very famous explorer. In fact he was one of the first to explore the Arctic Circle, which is a big deal." He glanced at me and I smiled at him before he was continued presenting his project. "In 1897, he took 41 brave sailors straight to the artic shelf. So that's the story right? And here we have some of the basic instruments tools used by 198 0 semen." The class laughed while I hid a smile and Mr., held up a quiet sign. This here is a chloric. This is all for sale too. Like this right here, a sextant. 50 dollars for this. It's a bargain. These are pretty cool. It's my grandfather's glasses. I haven't yet got them appraised yet but they see many cool things-"

Sam was yet interrupted again by Mr. by him saying "Will you sell me his liver? Mr. Witwicky, this isn't a show and sell, I don't think your grandfather would be proud of you." Sam immediately started apologizing and started something about cold hard cash? Sam yet started him project again but I wasn't really listening as I scribbled cute lyrics or quotes I came up with on a piece of paper.

_Old friend, why are you so shy?  
>Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light.<em>

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_  
><em>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.<em>  
><em>I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded<em>  
><em>That for me it isn't over<em>

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_  
><em>I wish nothing but the best for you too<em>  
><em>Don't forget me, I beg<em>  
><em>"I'll remember", you said,<em>  
><em>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead.<em>  
><em>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead<em>

I felt tears brim in my eyes as I read my lyrics. I breathed in deeply, blinking them away. The song was for Sam Witwicky. My best friend since I was two. I loved him but of course he didn't feel the same way. He was so busy caught on Mikeala Banes the girl he loved even though she hardly knew he existed. I mean Mikaela was cool. I talked to her sometimes and all but I was jealous. BRING. I jumped before standing up slowly and grabbing my stuff. I leaned against my desk before skipping over to Sam and giving him a big bear hug, with my face nuzzled in the crook of his neck. He chuckled before wrapping his arm around me and picked me up so my feet weren't touching the ground anymore before spinning me around.

I squealed in surprise before laughing. He set me down and smiled. I stuck my tongue out at him. He just rolled his eyes.

"Good Luck." I whispered to him before heading out the door to the exit. I walked out of the school building toward Sam's dad, Ron. I smiled at him before setting my bag down in the backseat and hopped in. I had known the Witwicky's forever so I guess you could say I was part of the family.

Anyway. My name is Honey Ashlyn Harter. I was about three or four inches shorter than Sam. I had caramel skin with big innocent brown eyes and pink full lips. My hair was blood red and came down to my waist. i was curvy too but not to curvy.

"Where's Sam?" Ron smiled at me

"In the school getting his grade from Mister." I muttered back to him before Sam came running out screaming "Yes" repeatedly over and over again.

"No?" Ron asked. I zoned out again before I grabbed my notebook and turned it to a new clean page. I raised the pencil to the page and began to write.

_Da Da Da Da_  
><em>The smell of your skin lingers on me now<em>  
><em>You're probably on your flight back to your home town<em>  
><em>I need some shelter of my own protection baby<em>  
><em>To be with myself and center, clarity<em>  
><em>Peace, Serenity<em>

_I hope you know, I hope you know_  
><em>That this has nothing to do with you<em>  
><em>It's personal, myself and I<em>  
><em>We've got some straightenin' out to do<em>  
><em>And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket<em>  
><em>But I've got to get a move on with my life<em>  
><em>It's time to be a big girl now<em>  
><em>And big girls don't cry<em>  
><em>Don't cry<em>  
><em>Don't cry<em>  
><em>Don't cry<em>

_The path that I'm walking_  
><em>I must go alone<em>  
><em>I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown<em>  
><em>Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they?<em>  
><em>And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay<em>

_I hope you know, I hope you know_  
><em>That this has nothing to do with you<em>  
><em>It's personal, myself and I<em>  
><em>We've got some straightenin' out to do<em>  
><em>And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket<em>  
><em>But I've got to get a move on with my life<em>  
><em>It's time to be a big girl now<em>  
><em>And big girls don't cry<em>  
><em>Don't cry<em>  
><em>Don't cry<em>  
><em>Don't cry<em>

_Like the little school mate in the school yard_  
><em>We'll play jacks and uno cards<em>  
><em>I'll be your best friend and you'll be my Valentine<em>  
><em>Yes you can hold my hand if you want to<em>  
><em>'Cause I want to hold yours too<em>  
><em>We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds<em>  
><em>But it's time for me to go home<em>  
><em>It's getting late, dark outside<em>  
><em>I need to be with myself and center, clarity<em>  
><em>Peace, Serenity<em>

_I hope you know, I hope you know_  
><em>That this has nothing to do with you<em>  
><em>It's personal, myself and I<em>  
><em>We've got some straightenin' out to do<em>  
><em>And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket<em>  
><em>But I've got to get a move on with my life<em>  
><em>It's time to be a big girl now<em>  
><em>And big girls don't cry<em>  
><em>Don't cry<em>  
><em>Don't cry<em>  
><em>Don't cry<em>  
><em>La Da Da Da Da Da<em>

I stared at the song I just wrote. I sighed before putting it up and paid attention to Sam and Ron's conversation.

"I got a little suprise for you sun." Ron told Sam as he pulled in a Porsche company. I smiled. I knew exactly what he was up to.

"What kind of suprise?" Sam asked confused. I glanced at Ron before smirking with my arms crossed. "No,No,NO,No! Oh dad you got to be kidding me!" Sam screamed actually bouncing in his seat.

Ron turned to Sam."Yeah, I am." I bust out laughing. Ron did too. "Your not getting a Porsche." Sam turned and glared at me. I immediantly stopped laughing and gave him an innocent look. He turned to his dad.

"You think that's funny?" Sam muttered.

"Yeah, I think it's funny."

"What's wrong with you?"

"You really thought I'd buy you a porsche for your first car?"

"I'm not talking to you for the rest of the day."

"Oh, Sammy-kins lighten up. It was a joke." I smiled at Sam as I leaned in toward him between the seats. He turned toward me and sighed.

"Fine." He grumbled. I giggled. He was so cute with his green hazel eyes and his brown shaggy hair.

I stepped out of the car before turning to a Sam as I fell into step with him. I grabbed his hand and intwined it with mine. He looked down at me and smiled. He turned back to his dad and started arguing about how crappy these cars were. I tilted my head as I studied the cars.

"Gentleman ... Lady." He said. I smiled at him swinging Sam and my hand in the air. "Bobby Bolivia, like the country without the runs."

"My son here we're going to buy his first car."Ron told the man. I glanced at Sam to see a sad expressionon him. I rubbed my soothingly over his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"You come to see me?" Booby asked.

"I had to." Sam muttered sadly.

"That practically makes us family. Uncle Bobby B baby. Uncle Bobby B."Bobby continued.

He held his hand out to shake. Sam grabbed his hand and introduced himself before Bobby led us to the lot. Sam of course didn't introduce me. I walked away to look around at the other cars. That's when I saw it.

It was then I saw it. A 1977 Chevy Camaro in bright yellow, with black racing stripes. I walked over to him and dragged my hand along his hood as I made my way to the driver's seat. I opened the door and sat down. This car was defiantly a him. I ran my hands over the steering wheel while I made myself comfortable.

I heard the three men crowd over the car but didn't pay any attention. I focused on the steering wheel and noticed some dirt. I moved one of my hands to wipe it off but got distracted by Sam opening the car door. "What kind of car is it Honey-Bee?" Sam asked. I grinned at my nickname.

"It's a !977 Chevy Camaro and it seems to be in good condition but I haven't checked the engine yet. I think this is the best car on the lot." I told Sam. My dad was a mechanic so I knew a lot about cars. I moved over to the passanger side so he could get in the driver's seat. He mumbled to himself as he checked out the car.

"How much?" I heard Ron ask.

"Well," Bolivia started, "Considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle," I raised an eyebrowas he said that, "Slick wheels and custom paint job." Sam interrupted. "The paint's faded." Sam called out to Bobby. "Yeah but it's custom." Bobby said while leaning in through the window.

My eyebrows furrowed."So it's custom faded?" I asked tilting my head.

"It's his first car, so I wouldn't expect you to understand." Bobby stood up and faced Sam's dad. "Five grand." I sighed. No way was Ron going to pay that.

"I'm sorry." Ron called back. I knew Sam was disappointe. He really wanted this car

"Kids, come on, get out of the car" Bobby said, leaning into the window again with a serious expression. "You said car's pick their drivers." I blinked. Hmmm. Must have missed that. "And sometimes they pick drivers with cheap-ass fathers, now come one" he stood up again, and Sam reluctantly opened the door.

"Now this on here for four G's is a bueate." he said, climbing into the bug next to the Camaro. "There's a fiesta with racing stripes over there." Ron suggested as Sam helped me out of the car through the driver's door."I don't want a fiesta with racing stripes." Sam mumbled. I grabbed Sam's hand and gave it a light squeeze. Sam slammed the door of the Camaro shut, and as soon as it shut the passenger door opened and slammed into the door of the bug next to it, the one Bolivia was in.

I giggled and covered my mouth with my hand from what just happend. The bug's horn beeped fromthe climbed ot of the passengar door window. "are you alright?" Ron asked him in concern.

"Wow." I whispered to Sam. He nodded in agreement.

"You okay?" He asked me. I nodded.

"A sledge hammer will knock this right out. Hey Manny!" He called to the guy in the garage again. "Get your clown cousin and get a hammer and come bang this stuff out baby!" he cried. He used the word baby a lot.

Bolivia pointed to another car. "That one's my favorite. Drove it all the way from Alabammy" he said, walking over to it. Suddenly a loud sound came from the Camaro and all of the windows of every car but the Camaro blew out, leaving them all windowless.

I screamed as Sam pushed me down laying on top of me protectively. He was always over protective of me... but I loved stood and looked around at the destruction all around him. All because of one mysterious old Camaro.

"Four Thousand" he said in a squeaky voice, holding up four fingers. I looked at Sam.

I squealed and hugged Sam.

* * *

><p><strong>Someone Like You-Adele<strong>

**Big Girls Dont Cry-Fergie**


End file.
